Heretofore in connection with a pair of telescoped engaging pipes, such as the outlet of a muffler, exhaust manifold or catalytic convertor and the corresponding exhaust pipe of a vehicle, though not limited thereto, there has long existed the problem of effectively securing the pipes together at their overlap and at the same time providing a seal between the assembled pipes and for securing the clamp to the outer pipe.
Various types of U-bolt saddle clamp assemblies have been employed to interconnect the pipes at their overlap. The difficulty with current pipe clamps is that they do not provide an effective mechanical interlock between the pipes and they do not provide an efficient seal between the pipes preventing the escape of exhaust gases to atmosphere and do not provide a positive interlock between the clamp and the pipes.
Heretofore in the telescoping assembly of the outlet of a muffler or a catalytic converter and the corresponding engaging exhaust pipe of a vehicle, the U-bolt clamp consisted of a pair of non-symmetrical parts, which at most provided a friction interlock between the overlapped pipes and usually required the drawing up and tightening of the clamp parts by fasteners.
Heretofore under severe compression sufficient to deform the pipes, the saddle plate has deflected out of the plane of the U-bolt for an inferior connection.